


A Shakespearean Tragedy

by notabadday



Category: The West Wing, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notabadday/pseuds/notabadday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna fluff, of the most saccharine variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shakespearean Tragedy

"It's one thing to fall asleep on our wedding night but you're just taunting me now," Donna muttered frustratedly to her sleeping husband. At that, he let out a particularly loud, nasal rumble.

Despite her frustration, both sexual and otherwise, Donna cheerfully lay herself beside him. She gazed at Josh, mystified by the notion of him as her husband. But he was. This was it. Snoring and all. Her long, lean fingers stroked lightly through the front of his hair, further back than it once was but wild as ever.

  
\----

  
An hour or two after Donna's disappointing discovery, Josh awoke facing out of the bed and was a little disoriented. He turned to see a very dignified sleeping beauty beside him. Sleeping soundly, she was very sweetly facing him and he eagerly moved to mirror her position. Well, that was until he rolled himself back over in his sleep - but the thought was there.

  
\----

  
"I came in the room all ready to have my way with you, dance the matrimonial polka as Margaret would say, and there you were - snoring," Donna recalled. "It was like somebody'd turned you off at the switch and replaced you with a pneumatic drill."

"I did wake up but by that time you were asleep," Josh said, sadly. "It's like _Romeo and Juliet_ all over again."

"Yeah, if Romeo and Juliet took a Nytol."

"I'm just saying..."

"You're just saying that not getting laid last night compares to a Shakespearean tragedy, in which there are multiple fatalities?"

"This is what I'm saying. See, I really think this is going to work out." Josh grinned unreservedly at her and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Well maybe we should see to that, umm, tragedy this morning then, Mr Moss."

"A truly excellent notion," he said, smiling, before they stopped talking entirely for, well, quite a long time actually...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
